The World Above
by Archer007
Summary: What happens when a mysterious blue energy field surrounds Holly? She gets turned into a Mud Person!! Set before Eternity Code **Chapter 3 UP**
1. Energy Pulse

The World Above

By Dslguy14

Disclaimer: I do not own any Artemis Fowl characters (or the series), and I'm not writing this to get rich :) Pease R/R

Chapter 1: Power surge in Haven

**Haven, Captain Holly Short's residence**

Holly slept soundly on her bed. It was a quiet night, with the sounds of the city occasionally making their way to her elfin ears, but they did not wake her. 

The slightest flash of blue from a point near the corner of the room was the first indication that something was wrong. 

Suddenly, the entire room was suffused in a light blue glow that seemed to permeate everything in the room, including the now-sleeping Holly.

            As the light suddenly increased to day-level light, Captain Holly Short awoke.

            She sat up right away, thinking that it was daytime, and that she was late to LEP Headquarters.

            "D'arvit!!" she exclaimed.

            Then she opened her eyes.

            With the lightning-fast thinking skills that she had gained at the LEP academy, she evaluated her situation. One, she was in her room, and it was _night outside, not day. Two, __her entire room was glowing like one of Foaly's radioactive experiments gone wrong. _

            She immediately drew her Neutrino 2000 from under her pillow and aimed it in general at her own room.

            After that, she thumbed her nearby communicator that connected to LEP Headquarters, more specifically the channel that let her contact Foaly.

            "Foaly!!!!" she yelled.

**LEP Headquarters, Operations Booth**

            Foaly, a carrot dangling from his mouth, was just finishing the last of the paperwork for the night when his patented energy-detection system registered a hit in Haven.

_"Warning!__ Unknown type of energy detected in Haven.", The computer announced in it's monotone voice._

            The carrot immediately hit the floor as Foaly went agape in shock.

            There were NO types of energies that he (or the computer) didn't know about. He had personally entered _every_ sensor algorithm into the computer himself, and had a swarm of LEP technicians install the energy detectors after which he had (again) personally seen to it that every _circuit_ was in place.

            So, it came as a bit of a shock to him for the computer to announce that. 

            "What!!??" he said in disbelief.

            His computers (obviously) never lied, so there was energy of unknown type in Haven. Then, fully realizing what had happened, he decided to recover from his shock and ask a bit more.

            "Computer, confirm last statement" 

            _"Confirmed.__ Energy of an unknown type and origin is building within sector 43-M of Haven. Pinpointing exact source now…"_

"Computer, take Haven to Level 2 alert, authorization Foaly-2664-Alpha"

            _"Haven alert status is now level 2"_

            10 seconds later, the computer announced an exact location for the mysterious energy buildup.

            Captain Holly Short's residence.

            That was when Foaly heard something over his secure channel on his communicator.

            "Foaly!!!", yelled Captain Short 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of Chapter 1. *sighs* Ah, wait until you see what I've got planned for Holly in the next Chapter. *Laughs evil laugh*

And please people, Read and Review! I would love suggestions for other chapters, or ways to improve my writing.

And yes, all you Fowl addicts, I KNOW that Foaly's computers (in the book) don't say stuff out loud right away! I added that for this story.

Also, I added "alert statuses" for Haven. 

Level 1: General Emergency

Level 2: Major emergency: Power surge, large explosion, etc.

Level 3: Getting "pinged": Total city shut down for at least 24 hours

Let me know if you like this… 

Dslguy14


	2. The Unknown

The World Above

By Dslguy14

Disclaimer: I do not own any Artemis Fowl characters (or the series), and I'm not writing this to get rich :) Pease R/R

**Authors Note to Reviewers: Isilme, the blue flash did not pinpoint where Holly was. Foaly's energy detectors pinpointed the _location of the energy – Holly's house. _**

Chapter 2: The unknown

**Haven, Captain Holly Short's residence.**

"Foaly!!!"

"What the heck is this??" Holly said, referring to the blue glow.

"_Uh, hi Captain. My scanners picked up something…"_

"Yeah, what did you do to my house!?" she said, glancing at the brightly glowing walls

_"… your house apparently has some sort of energy buildup in it."_

"Well what is this sufff?"

_"You can see it?!"_

"Yeah, it's blue, glowing and…" suddenly the blue glow started to pulse in a stealthy rhythm.

"…pulsing"

"_Holly, I'm going to try to…"_

The communicator bleeped once to tell Foaly that Holly's communicator had been shut off. 

Or destroyed. 

**Operations Booth, LEP Headquarters **

"D'Arvit!" 

Foaly vented his anger by pounding on his keyboard.

Then, Commander Root contacted him.

"Foaly!"

"What the D'Arvit is happening down there?" Commander Root bellowed angrily.

"I don't know! There was this energy field building at Holly's residence and I just had Holly on her communicator when I lost the signal"

"Well get on it!!"

"I am, Julius!!"

"The council wants an emergency meeting as soon as possible"

"Tell them I'll be there in a minute"

**Fort Lauderdale****, ****USA******

The first thing that Holly felt was sunlight.

Fairies don't like the sun. Even during the Frond dynasty, they had a burn time of about 10 minutes, give or take.

Meaning that if they were exposed to sunlight for over 10 minutes, they would die a very painful death as their skin peeled off. 

So, naturally, the first thing that Holly did was curl herself into a ball to minimize the burn damage, and then maybe find a place that didn't have direct sunlight.

Nothing happened.

Holly slowly sat up.

"What the D'Arvit!?" she growled, noticing that when the sunlight struck her hand, it did not burn it.

Then, she noticed her surroundings.

She was sitting on a beach, it was apparently sometime near noon, and –

-she was SIX FEET tall, and dressed in Mud people clothes!!!

She immediately stood up, her hazel eyes taking everything in.

Then got slightly dizzy at her newfound height. However, she managed to stay standing. 

_No, it couldn't be…_

Just as she was about to panic, Holly chided herself mentally.

_Get a grip on it, Captain! Evaluate your surroundings, determine a course of action._

_OK, apparently I've been turned into a Mud Person, and I'm somewhere…_

She glanced around the beach.

_…Tropical._

Just to make sure everything wasn't a dream, Holly felt her ears.

She stifled back a cry.

They were Mud Person ears, round, completely round at the top, not the gracefully tapered ears of an elf.

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like it? REVIEW!!!

-Dslguy14


	3. Fort Lauderdale, USA

The World Above, Chapter 3

By Dslguy14

**Authors Note to Reviewers:**

**Silent H**: No, I don't plan any Artemis/Holly, but I might just do it in later chapters.

**Night**: Ummmm… yeah. So are you a fairy?

**Slime Frog**: The awaited arrow has appeared. I'm sorry??? I had a ton of work 2 do, and, well ff.net was on the back burner (I know, I know, should've updated). Fascinating. I hope to see more of your, er, _unique_ reviews (or mad alter egos fighting). 

**SilverButterfly**: No, I do not accept anonymous reviews so I can track you down! (Seriously, I do it so I can read your stories) Thanks for complimenting me on the storyline.

**chrysgurl**: Your wish is my command. 

**Fort Lauderdale****, ****FL**

            Holly pinched herself. It was the oldest cliché in the book, but she had to make sure that she was not dreaming.

            She wasn't.

            She checked her clothes and found her LEP communicator.

            "Yes!"

            Unfortunately, the second she tried to press the button she could see that the charge had ran out; therefore, it was useless. She slid it back into her pocket.

            "OK, OK, I have to get back to Haven; and when I do, someone is going to pay"

But how would she get back?

            Sentinel. Of course. Several Mud Man government agencies had programs that monitored phone conversations that could compromise national security, and Foaly had mentioned that he already had a similar system of his own that piggybacked on Russian and American satellites and scanned for fairy-related conversations.

            Since it was impossible to monitor every phone call in the world, Foaly had programmed Sentinel (his system) to look for very specific fairy-related keywords.

            So, all Holly had to do was find a phone, make a call, and load it with tons of fairy keywords, and then Foaly would find her.

            Taking a closer look at her clothes, she realized that she was in a running outfit – ludicrously covered in Mud Man colors, not the Earth tone colors she was used to.

            She got up from her sitting position and dusted her hands free of the sand.

            What had happened to her? Fairies just don't dematerialize and then reappear as Mud People – and Foaly had seemed kind of shocked that she could see that blue glow. Maybe that had something to do with it. 

            "At least this place is partially civilized", she muttered after spotting a road and sidewalk that ran near the beach.

            There were a ton of pedestrians walking on the sidewalks, cars zoomed up and down the streets, and there was a scattering of condominiums along the road opposite the beach side.

            Instinctively, she tried to shield, but the familiar vibration did not occur. 

            "D'Arvit", she growled

            Right. Mud Person now.

            So, the first priority was to find out where she was, the second to make a call, preferably loaded with fairy keywords.

            _Hmmmm__…_ she thought as she strolled up to the sidewalk, _Definitely__ not in __Ireland__ anymore._

            "Excuse me…Hey YOU!" she yelled at a passing jogger, in an attempt to get his attention.

            The jogger instinctively turned around. 

            "Yes, ma'am?"

            "What city is this?"

            The jogger stared at her for a couple of seconds, and then decided to humor her.

            "It's…uh… Fort Lauderdale"

            Wait a sec… Fort Lauderdale? In the US?

            "So this is the US, huh?"

            The jogger glanced at her, obviously wondering if she was mentally stable.

            "Um…yes"

            He quickly resumed jogging along the sidewalk, perhaps a bit faster than before.

            _So, the __US__.__ Well, at least I know my own location now._

            She started walking toward one of the condominiums, hoping that some Mud Person would let her use a phone.

**LEP Headquarters**

            While on his way to the council's room, Foaly was muttering angrily under his breath. He just had an officer disappear – a Recon officer, no less, and the council wanted him for a meeting.

            As soon as he arrived in the marble coated room, he felt an even deeper sense of dread. Commander Root was waiting for him, as were the 6 councilors of Haven.

            Root took a breath.

            "Foaly, this is about Captain Short"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe – I'm soooooooo evil, leaving cliffhangers. Don't worry, I will update soon.

Also, I am not going to hold reviews over your heads, for example: demanding that a certain # of reviews be posted before I post the next chapter, or anything like that.

Sooooooooo, please Review anyway! Reviews are the only way of knowing how many people read my story! Pleeeeeeeease!!!

-Dslguy14


End file.
